


[PODFIC] That Sudden Flood of Joy

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Johnlock, Domesticity, English Accent, Enthusiastic Consent, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gay John, Healing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post Mary, Self Care, Soundcloud, Texting, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: After John actually marries a woman he doesn't love, he realises he needs to start being more honest about his feelings, and things start to change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That Sudden Flood of Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037393) by [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell). 



> Another beautiful story by apliddell. Thank you so much, liddy, for permission to work on this one. I love your style!
> 
> Music: Wishes by Sam Wedgwood

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/k1f5rsyi3pmfqb1/That_Sudden_Flood_of_Joy_ch_1.mp3>


	2. Chapter 2

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/c5vi1s5nnl3hz3i/That_Sudden_Flood_of_Joy_ch_2.mp3>


	3. Chapter 3

 

[Chapter 3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gxs6ay4ltx1hr1n/That_Sudden_Flood_of_Joy_ch_3.mp3)

All chapters as a bundle


End file.
